hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
=Personality= It wasn't his real name, no mother in her right state of mind would name her only son, "Death". It's just no one really got close enough to the man to find out who he really was. It seemed wherever he went, the name just lingered. It's the best association one could give after surviving an encounter with him. Could there possibly be someone so cold towards human life? He didn't see life the way others did. "Death" simply saw just that- Those like him existed only to show humanity how precious life was. How one's existence could be snuffed out in a matter of seconds for no reason or argument. Stories have branded him a machine. Wreckless, brutal, inhumane. There is a degree of truth to this. However, it wasn't entirely true. It was a crude stigma associated by word of mouth. He wouldn't kill anyone he didn't establish communication with. That's just how he operated. Killing was too easy for the man. To be able to interrogate your opponent with meaningless nonsense, and ending him if he failed to answer or respond in a calculative algorithm that was acceptable enough in Death's mind. Understanding the human prey psyche was his perk. You only faced "Death"- When you said the wrong thing. There was obviously a method to his ways. One is also quite intelligent to avoid capture, as he was. His ability to coax others into believing whatever lies he told to save his skin, was on par with his skill in weaving in and out of shadow. A dishonest lying murderer- Who kills only with purpose; not motive. Sadly, there is some humanity left in this man. He can construct actual conversations with someone, making them completely oblivious that Death, himself, is somewhat a psychopath. He also has a keen taste in leading those who dare allied with him. He was intelligent enough to stay his blade from those who were a majority, or more powerful than he was- And initiate, in his mind, a state of truce and friendship. He could save you from a pack of hostile bandits, or he could finish the job before they do. It all mattered on the specific timing of the chemical balance in his neurology. =History= A gentle dying hand squeezed Death's arms. A plee of mercy? An act of a victim's compassion towards his killer? "You don't have to worry about snubbing anyone, anymore. I promise you. Slow and messy will be the last you remember." As Death finished giving his oriation to the wounded tracker, he began pulling the arrow that had been pierced through into the man's throat with a vigorous back and forth motion. Not to retrieve the useless, splintered thill of wood- but to add a certain coup de grâce. He continued this a few more seconds, waiting for this desired effect: A gurgling bellowous scream. The body's last cry to a cruel fate. Death saw this as a way the mind reassured itself of it's current predicament- A dying vessel, re-associating itself with reality as it nears it's end. Although in Death's mind, the punishment didn't really fit the crime for this young man. he was merely doing his job. However, the simple thought of releasing the man who almost got the jump on Death, made him continue his gruesome torture. As Death vigorously shook the arrow left to right, the tracker's screams soon turned into gaping sputters of air. The twisting arrow causing obvious grievous amounts of pain unknown to living soul- as it grazed against the tracker's cervical column. In almost an instant, he was dead. As quick as pouring water over a lit candle. The tracker's eyes hollow with the same state of fear it had moments ago. "Grgllrgrll... Grglegrgle.. Gra-Hahahaa.." Death mocked his now stiff opponent that was still on his knees. Someone wanted Death dead.. Category:Player Characters